


Heartstrings

by Mercy_the_Merciless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_the_Merciless/pseuds/Mercy_the_Merciless
Summary: "I have an idea," Keith spoke softly, as if uncertain. The voice reminded Lance of his younger siblings, enough that his reply was just as soft."Yeah?"Keith didn't awnser Lance, instead he began laying out a design. It was two lovers, both having marienette strings over the others heart, and we're pulling tightly, trying to get each other closer.The ending drawing was beautiful._a cruise ship, mutual pining, featuring art!dancer!Keith/singer!actor!Lance, florida, multiship au that no one asked for but ill be damned it im not going to write it.





	1. Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> another voltron fic, sue me
> 
> also ima florida thot and needed an au to encompass that so i wrote one
> 
> going to edit and add more tags tomorrow morning

"I am, officially, a fool." Lance moaned as he sank dramatically into the desks seat throwing his bag down. 

Pidge didn't even look up from her phone. "Lance, we," she moved her hand to simulate that she was talking about the whole school, or perhaps every conceivable universe. "Been knew." 

"Yeah," Hunk piped in, tinkering with something metal in his hands. He looked up from his work and smirked at Lance. "Let me guess, its Jenny?" Hunks eyebrows scrunched up in genuine thought. "Or the other Jenny?" He then cocked his head. "Wasn't her name Ginni?"

"Okay, wow, that hurts." Lance stated. "No, I think I'm in love with Allura."

"Wow dude she is way out of your league!" Hunk laughed. "Besides, haven't you two been attached at the hip since eighth grade?"

Pidge piped in. "Yeah, aren't you guys in the drama cult thing?" "The drama club isn't a cult!" Lance defended. Pidge stuck her tounge out at him, Lance seized the opportunity and snatched away her phone, holding it high above her head. Pidge feebly tried to reach for it but Lance had almost an entire foot over her. Pidge started swatting at Lance and yelling obscenities in his direction, Lance just laughed.

"Anyways," Hunk continued oblivious to the bickering. "I'm sure she knows you like her! You just have to talk to her, come out of your shell a little! And maybe the Drama Cult does arranged marriages and you'll get lucky!"

"I hate all of my friends." Lance sighed sitting down and handing Pidge back her phone.

The bell gave a shrill ring and the art teacher sashayed his way into the class, Professor Coran was a bubbly redhead, who yelled and jumped for emphasis on facts. Way too enthusiastic, way too early in the morning.

"Today I have some good news!" Professor Coran's voice boomed. "Keith and his brother Takashi Gane, some the top students in our school may I remind you, had helped set up a trip to Florida! There is a raffle tommorow morning during the announcements so remember to sign up, only 15 students will be chosen and I am the chaperone" 

All eyes turned to Keith Kogane at the back of the class, his face turned a dull red and he looked down, continuing sketching and occasionally glaring at people. He caught Lance's eyes and stared him down until Lance looked away and was blushing harder than Keith.

Pidge snickered something to Hunk and his booming laugh made all eyes turn towards him instead. Hunk relished in the attention though, even winking at some. 

Lance sometimes envied Hunks natural confidence, he's one of the sweetest boys you will ever meet, you'd be blind to see it, but sometimes he gets a glint in his eye. That's probably why he joined drama. Like Lance, he loves being the center of attention.

"Alright! Today we are doing ceramics! Grab a partner and some clay, and remember," Coran fixes his eyes on Pidge, Lance and Hunk. "Only two to a group." 

The trio locked eyes, than immedienty Pidge and Hunk started thinking of designs. Guess Lance is left to his own devices then, he sighs.

He looks over to the blonde Jenny hopefully, but she is in a group with the Jenny with dyed hair. Was that Ginni? Or was the blonde Ginni? Lance didn't know or care, if he was honest. Nowadays it seemed like girls were a distraction, possibly from Allura, possibly from Lance himself. Hopefully not from anything Lance doesn't want to face.

He sighed again and looked around the room. Great, Lance thinks to himself, because now everyone is taken except Keith Kogane. And Keith smirked as Lance sat down. Tormenting him once again.

Keith and Lance have always had a rocky "relationship". They've know each other since middle school, Keith the skater brooding type, while Lance was more preppy. They had a friendly rivalry until the ninth grade where Keith got pissy, the reason unknown to Lance, and threatened to kick his ass in the parking lot. This led to three black eyes, fractured ribs, suspension for both boys, and a grudge. 

Since then they have gotten better but Keith still tries to one-up Lance every chance he gets, grade-wise, girl-wise, aesthetic-wise. The only way it could get worse was if Keith joined drama, but he was always more artistic and dance related.

Lance risked a peek at Keiths sketchbook, one that he is always seen with but never shows anyone. He barely sees a corner before it is tucked away into Keith's bag. "So," Lance started, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course." Was Keith's only response.

"Do you want to share them with me?"

"I don't know lover boy, are you gonna help this time?"

Lance made a noise in-between a shriek and a stutter. "How dare you bring up the Group Portfolio Disaster of the First Semester!" Lance stuck his nose in the air. "I thought even you Kogane would have more class."

Keith smiled at him sweetly, and whispered straight into Lance's ear. "I'll have class if you want, lover boy. But I'm almost certain you'll prefer me without it."

Lance glared at him, even as his face blushed all to hell. It has been a competition between them for years to see who can get the other more flustered. While Keith's weakness is his temper, Lance is his lover persona, and his infamous nickname "lover boy Lance" usually get thrown in his face along with a series of innuendos.

"Show me some of your designs already, Texan Social Response."

Keith sighs, his smirk gone, and reaches into his bag, he pulls out another sketchbook and opens to an empty page. He glances at Lance. "Any ideas?"

"Uhhh, no? I thought you were the artistic one! Like an emo Picasso!"

Keith rolls his eyes at the comparison. "First of all: I'm not emo. Second: can you at least give me a theme?"

"Was the list needed?"

Keith pouted, "Everyone enjoys the lists! It's a crucial part of my character! Along with my street talk, fam."

Lance chose to ignore him, and not acknowledge how cute Keith looked while he pouted. "Should the theme be an emotion? Like anger?"

"Or love?" Keith suggested.

The brunette was taken aback at this. "Who's the lucky lady?" Lance looked around the classroom as if it would clarify Keith's lovelife. Ginni seemed more of Keith's type, and Lance knew if it was between him and Keith who Ginni would choose. It wasn't a happy thought.

"Hey, heteronormitive much? Who said it was a girl? Who said it was romantic or sexual love at all?" Keith shook the hair out of his eyes, and said to Lance. "I should start an army against heterosexual males who think that they are the shit." Then he announced to the class. "Who wants to join my army against the hets? We have refreshments and equality!"

Pidge looked up from across the room and whooped, the rest of the class ignored the statement. It was not unusual for Keith to go on mini political rants about God knows what. While annoying, it was also endearing to know that Keith was human, something Lance sometimes forgets.

Lance looked up at the clock, only 5 minutes has gone by and his social-ness is almost drained. It was only first period for godsake and he knew this would follow him throughout the day, he already felt the flutter of anxiety throughout him. 

The team got to work sketching and consulting one another, they made a good team when they weren't being distracted. Keith's sketches had much more detail than Lance's but Lance had unique ideas. 

Another issue of the boys working together, one that Lance hadn't initially thought of, was the leadership role. Both Keith and Lance wanted to take charge; Keith wanted to get the clay immediately and design while the duo went along. Lance wanted to carefully plan everything out before they even thought of touching the clay. 

After a childish argument they decided on a compromise: they would get the clay, after an initial sketch to see how it felt and moved. After they had loosed the clay, they began roughly designing their ceramic on paper. 

Lance adored Keith's idea of love, perhaps passion?

"I have an idea," Keith spoke softly, as if uncertain. The voice reminded Lance of his younger siblings, enough that his reply was just as soft.

"Yeah?" 

Keith didn't awnser Lance, instead he began laying out a design. It was two lovers, both having marienette strings over the others heart, and we're pulling tightly, trying to get each other closer. Around the strings were cracks from the pressure of expectations, or love in general, Lance thought. The expressions of the lovers were both of love for the other, and pain of having their heart ripped from them by the one they adore most.

The ending drawing was beautiful. 

The bell rang as soon as Keith finished and he jumped, still in the mindspace of drawing. He quickly shoved his belongings into the bag and practically ran out of the classroom. 

Lance was left staring dumb founded after him, what the fuck just happened?

Lance was still staring out the door when Pidge and Hunk came up behind him. "So I'm assuming you're signing up," Pidge started. "Me and Hunk already talked about it. We're going to skip study hall, go into the computer lab and rig the raffle. Are you gonna help?"

Lance didn't awnser, still seeing the couple pulling on their heartstrings. He felt as if Keith had saw into his soul, and pulled out all the pitious feelings, all the pining after girls who would never see him the same way. Lance thought about how Keith hesitated to tell him the idea. Stating it almost like a question, almost like he was embarrassed. Lance needed to know who had caused Keith to feel the emptyness he himself feels. And maybe, Lance dared think, after he finds out they will be equals, and friends---

He is thrown from his thoughts by a slap. 

"What the fuck? Are you alive? Laaance."

He scowls at Pidge, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. 

"Jesus! Yes I'm alive." He turned to Hunk. "Hunk, my friend, my buddy, how could you let this eight year old demon abuse me?"

Hunk looked at Lance sheepishly. "Sorry, we were saying your name and you didn't awnser. I thought you were spacing out so I told Pidge to gently," he glared at her. "Smack you."

Pidge pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "The directions were too confusing." She checked the time on her phone, which she never puts away, yet the phone has never gotten taken. "Shit," 

"Language." Hunk reminds half-heartedly, someone has to keep the young innocent.

"I had a meeting with my language arts teacher," Pidge sighed.

"The one whose class you've never been to?" Lance teased.

"Yep. She threatened to fail me unless I had passed the test, I wasn't there to take. I was supposed to make it up," she checked the time again. "Two minutes ago."

Both Hunk and Lance looked at her like she was insane.

"What?"

"What are you doing, you still have time," Hunk and Lance synchronized, both incredilous.

She only shrugged. "Whatever. I'll redo it later." She then walked off leaving the two older boys confused.


	2. je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tries hacking into the cruise database. 
> 
> Hunk is tired and the best friend.
> 
> Lance can't get Keith out of his mind and is still anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This story is so slow burn I need like 200 chapters. 
> 
> Me @ voltron: Can I get uhhhhhh lance charector development.
> 
> Voltron: charector development machine broke

"How are we going to do this again?" Lance asked to a busy Pidge. 

They were in the upstairs teachers lounge, which was off-limits to students, and Pidge trying to find an unlocked computer.

Hunk glanced at the Cuban. "Pidge is trying to find a way to hack into an administrators computer." He continued to fiddle with the coffee pot. "She really wants to go on that cruise."

"Almost correct." Pidge adjusted her glasses, and spoke with a sense of authority. Which was weird to say in the least since she was only 5' 2.

"I am trying to hack into the lounges computer. But, I couldn't necessarily care about going on that cruise. It's more about Operation Purple."

Lance perked up confused. "What's operation purple?" He asked.

Pidge and Hunk had a silent conversation with each other. "We'll tell you when the time is right," she concluded.

"Why can't you tell me now?" 

Hunk reached out and touched his arm. "You know I'd never keep anything from you without a good purpose. Please, trust us." The Samoan smirked. "Thunder Boyz?"

Lance chuckled at the old childhood nickname. "Thunder Boyz."

"What the hell is 'thunder boys'?"

"No, no, no, no, no," the brunet responded. "Not 'thunder boys'. That's bland, unoriginal. 'Thunder Boyz'. Capitalized and ended with a 'z'. That's innovative, genius. A group name fit for two kings."

"Go on watch." Was Pidge's only response.

Lance stuck his head out the door. This wasn't the first time he had to skip lunch for whatever reason. Usually involving hacking into something.

He let his mind wander, and it immediately landed on Keith. The Korean had been on his mind all day, and Lance couldn't figure out why.

Sure he wanted to find out who he liked, but he subconsciously did that to everyone he met! So why was he stuck on Keith like velcro?

"Lance? Do you want to see the cruise list so far?" Hunk called out from the room. Lance flinched at the sound of echoing down the hallway; so much for being subtle.

Lance leaned over Katie's shoulder to read the list. His eyes widened at the names he saw. 

"It's only been like three hours since the announcement?! How are there already so many names?" He asked, incredilous. Pidge just shrugged and started typing.

"Wait," Lance sputtered. "What are you doing." 

She didn't stop typing while she explained. "I'm copying this site and database to my personal computers ip address. This means now I can edit it anywhere and time, as long as no one is on the document here. So," she now looked at Lance. "You need to ask Keith about how they are picking the winners."

Lance made noises of distress and betrayal. "Why me?"

Pidge sighed again. "Why do I have to explain everything? Fourth period is ending in five minutes, while I could make changes now, I want to be absolutely certain that we will be chosen. I need to know how they are choosing people." She started closing the program. "There isn't a program on here to shuffle the names and I know damn well Keith is going to help choose. You guys used to be friends, he might open up to you." She closed the computer and picked up her bag from the floor.

"Besides," Hunk said sipping his contraband coffee. "We can't do it, we don't have any classes with him for the rest of the day."

With that the bell rung and the two of them hurried out of the door. Lance quickly grabbed his bag and phone and rushed off behind them.

'Why do I always have to do something?' he asks himself. Even though he knows the awnser.

He doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you want any ideas shone!
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter now so it'll be up when I finish it?? 
> 
> That doesnt give alot if information though because it could be 3 minutes or it could be 3 days. Who knows?


	3. 사랑해

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yelling

Lance quickly walked to fifth period, trying to get there before Keith does. His plan fails though, and he stops outside the door way.

Keith is sitting at his desk, alone thank God, Romelle must be sick today. He's sketching too which immediately catches Lance's attention.

Lance swallows his anxiety and walks into science class, he sits down before he can sike himself out.

The Korean looks up suprized by Lances sudden appearance.

"Hi!" Lance says, cringing at how loud his voice is.

"Hey...?" Keith replied, sounding suspicious. He even has a defensive tone to his voice.

"Romelle is absent today. I didn't want you to be alone." He spoke truthfully.

Keith looked happily shocked at the awnser Lance gave. Suddenly though his entire demeanor changed and Keith narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Lance was taken aback by this question. Why did he need to have a reason to be nice to him? They were almost friends once, deep down, Lance wanted to be that close again.

"I don't know? Why can't I just want to be friends again? I never realized why we stopped in the first place."

"Lance," Keith says, his temper starting to rise. "Don't you remember the end of eighth grade?"

"I remember you wanting to fight me for no reason!" He defended.

"No reason?" Keith said through gritted teeth. His voice was considerabley louder than before. It attracted looks from across the classroom that Lance didn't want.

The group of students nearest to them looked at Keith's flushed face and balled up fists and laughed. This seemed to push Keith over the edge.

He grabbed his bookbag and rushed out of the class before the bell could ring. Lance had no choice other than to chase after him.

They navigated through the crowded Halls of students rushing to get to class as the bell rings. Keith finds a dark, empty classroom and shoves open the door, Lance follows him.

As the last echoes of the late bell ring, Keith and Lance stare at eachother, chests heaving from running.

Keith throws his bag aside and slides down the concrete wall, his head in his hands.

Lance can hear Keith's ragged breathing; He could also tell that Keith was close to hyperventilating and slid down next to him.

"Breathe in: 1, 2, 3. Good. Breathe out:6, 7, 8. Good, copy my breathing." Lance whispered.

After his breathing normalized the boys sat there in darken silence.

"Keith, tell me why you were so mad that day."

Keith looked up, slightly calmed down. "You really don't know?"

"No, I promise."

"Pinky?" Keith offered Lance his shortest finger. He wrapped it around his own.

Keith suddenly smiled up at Lance, a look in his eyes. Lance couldn't even begin to put a name to it. It still had the sharp look of left over anger, although there was also mischief, or maybe mirth.

"You wanna know what happened?" Keith asked low.

Lance nodded enthusiastically. "Yes,"

Keith smiled again. "Than follow me." He grabbed Lance's hand and ran out of the classroom.


End file.
